hetaliafandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:IWantToHugALandmass:D
Welcome Hi, welcome to Hetalia Archives! Thanks for your edit to the User:IWantToHugALandmass:D page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Icelilly (Talk) 22:45, May 23, 2012 when life gives you lemons, YOU READ THEM! ^ ^ 19:45, June 21, 2012 (UTC) Ahaha, hey XD "Even when I followed different paths, no matter what I did, they still left me..." ~Feliciano Vargas, HetaOni 12:15, June 29, 2012 (UTC) Your welcome.:) StarsandPeacesigns 20:59, July 3, 2012 (UTC) Whenever you get on...come to chat!! We are celebrating America's birthday..'Awesome Style' AKA Prussian Style!! Meet you there, oh...and I got a note to say about a few countries...I just realized soemthing but! MEECHATHERE!!~~ Oldworldblues42 15:35, July 4, 2012 (UTC) You like my signature..yes, you do..XDD HAPPY BIRTHDAY AMERICA!!!...I call Romano, America, and Lithuania..so back off fangirls! 15:41, July 4, 2012 (UTC) Woo!!~ I'm hyper today, so it's sure to be fun!! I call Romano, America, and Lithuania..so back off fangirls! 15:41, July 4, 2012 (UTC) merp Fredrick! Where chu been?! i have been looking all over for you!! I WANT MAH 20 BUCKS LEO! XD lol no. Just stopped by to say hello!..... HELLO! Of course i'm a certified surgeon! 19:05, July 5, 2012 (UTC) Family. And Narwhals. and Jelly.... and more Narwhals Okies dokie! What chu wanna be, foo? And Remember..... PET ME!!!!! (=ヮ=)೨ And never... EVER..... EVVVVVVVVERRRRR!!!! Eat the blue snow. It's sacred..... Of course i'm a certified surgeon! 20:37, July 8, 2012 (UTC) Hey Have you seen this http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TBAlBSr19d4 ? IT CONTAINS TSUNDERE ENGLAND.:D StarsandPeacesigns 23:26, July 8, 2012 (UTC) Chat tomorrow Icelilly will be in chat tomorrow but we were wondering what would be a good time? She can be on anywhere from 1 - 5 PM EST. -FH14 (talk) 02:16, July 16, 2012 (UTC) We finally decided on a chat time! The time is going to be 3 PM Eastren which means it would be 12 PM where you are at so please come on at that time ok? StarsandPeacesigns (talk) 04:24, July 16, 2012 (UTC) Mwaaaaaaaar Daddy!! Where are you?! WE NEED YOU!!!! Luka has to get off at 2, so hurry your butt up!!! I love you, daddy! CIAO~ Of course i'm a certified surgeon! (talk) 16:27, July 18, 2012 (UTC) The Next One The next chat :3 Avaflava1 (talk) 16:20, July 20, 2012 (UTC) I don't know what happen I CAN'T GET IN TO THE CHAT EITHER D: *flips table 1000x times* oh wait.. i'm in the chat... Requiescat in pace (talk) 16:14, July 23, 2012 (UTC) WIFEY HAS SOMETHING IMPORTANT TO TELL YOU I like your new icon.:) I will try to go on chat Monday! I HATE THIS TABLE WITH A BURNING PASSION! (talk) 12:18, July 29, 2012 (UTC) Congratulations, you have been chosen to be a test subject for my new signature! "OH MY HOLY ROMAN EMPIRE HECK YEAH ALL RIGHT I FINALLY GOT IT WOO" ~Me when I got my CD of Hetalia (talk) 12:30, July 29, 2012 (UTC) I made a CountryXReader Fanfic. IT HAS CRACK IN IT THOUGH. Here it is: http://fav.me/d59ywgg StarsandPeacesigns (talk) 04:45, August 5, 2012 (UTC) HUSBAND. THIS IS URGENT! AXIS POWERS HETALIA SEASON 5 IS COMING! I'M SERIOUS! MORE WILL BE CONFIRMED TOMORROW! MEET ME IN CHAT LATER! WE WILL PLAN ANOTHER PANTS PARTY! :D StarsandPeacesigns (talk) 03:14, July 30, 2012 (UTC) VIDEO http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=A8k8Z-GWbt0&feature=youtube_gdata XDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD my YouTube channel I made the video XD It's hilarious! http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pf_89zC4k9E&feature=relmfu this one too :3 Okinawa Nee-chan (talk) 18:28, July 30, 2012 (UTC) WIFEY CAN SING http://fav.me/d59jrk7 ...OR CAN HE? StarsandPeacesigns (talk) 18:58, August 1, 2012 (UTC) It was nice meeting you too! :3 And I'll come on when I can, you're all great too ^^ This is Ivy's signature, you wasted your time reading it~ :3 18:26, August 10, 2012 (UTC) http://fav.me/d58kv2f CLICK IT. JUST CLICK IT. StarsandPeacesigns (talk) 01:20, August 11, 2012 (UTC) Thanks. I just wanted to say thanks for being a good friend. We had fun time and bad times too and I know that we will meet up again but I might not be on chat today. I'm very sleepy and I need some sleep so I don't think I will be up long enough. I know this will be the last day you are on and well I'm sorry but I hope you will understand. I am glad we are friends and well, I was shy at first but you and Nerdie brought out a more different side of me, a side I am comfortable with. If it wasn't for OWB though, I wouldn't have gotten to known you guys better so I thank her too. Again, thank you very much for being true. :) Goodbye. I promise that we will meet again soon. :) StarsandPeacesigns (talk) 12:51, August 11, 2012 (UTC) Daddy..? We waited for you..... I'll be on Hatena tomorrow morning, so just leave me a comment... i'm sorry.... we really did wait... Of course i'm a certified surgeon! (talk) 04:47, August 12, 2012 (UTC) Sorry I AM SOOOOOOOON SORRY I COULDN'T BE ON TODAY! My cousin is here and I lost track of time. Please forgive me! I also wanted to tell you something too but I will tell you that on chat. I will talk to you later. StarsandPeacesigns (talk) 23:28, August 17, 2012 (UTC) I'm on the chat, so please come on. I want to talk to you.... Led Zeppelin and Pink Floyd, best bands ever! (talk) 16:12, August 21, 2012 (UTC) I sorry that I had to leave early today. I stayed up late again and I was very tired so I lied down and I forgot about the chat for a while so when I got back to the computer, I closed the windows, shut the computer down, and went to take a nap. I'm very sorry! I will try to be on chat again on Monday. I can't gurantee that it will be a promise though. The first day of school is on Monday. Again, I'm very sorry! StarsandPeacesigns (talk) 01:40, August 25, 2012 (UTC) Invitation You are formally invited to the wedding of the lovely couple, Germany and Italy<~<~< WHERE: http://us5.chatzy.com/42135569163713 (R.S.V.P. for the password!) WHEN: 6:30 p.m. EDT, 5:30 p.m.EST/CDT, 4:30 p.m. MDT/MST, or 3:30 p.m. PDT. R.S.V.P. to: http://www.youtube.com/channel/UC4spDOd-L7calrrXoCPonGA/feed?filter=1 (Mention if you can go, and, if necessary, how long you can say. Also ask for the password to the room!) INFO: We will being having the wedding in three different "rooms"﻿ on Chatzy, one for each part of the wedding (Reception, Banquet, & Afterparty). As each part ends, the link the next room will be posted, along with the password to get in. If you have any further questions, please go to http://www.youtube.com/channel/UC4spDOd-L7calrrXoCPonGA/feed?filter=1 and write a comment on Germany's channel! We hope you can make it! OMG I miss you too! I'm so glad you stopped by my profile ^^ Please come back to chat! :( StarsandPeacesigns (talk) 10:51, September 8, 2012 (UTC) DUDE I AM UP NOW. I AM SO SORRY. CYBER HUG? ;^; StarsandPeacesigns (talk) 23:35, September 8, 2012 (UTC) XD!!! Hey daddy remember that troll i told you about from youtube? Here's the comment i left her: "Oh sure! I'll troll! Because i want to be a fucking loser like you! Pfft. Yes, your SO funny. But i hope you know that now, people are going to KNOW your a fucking troll. And people are going to HATE you. So was this fun? Was it really? Well good for you! I hope you had fun acting like a fucked up loser. LEAVE THEM THE HELL ALONE. " Sound good? ^^ Yay! I will tell everyone! OWB hasn't been on chat on Monday or Yesterday though. I will message her again though(I sent here a message on dA today). I have so much to tell you too! I hope that you will get your computer privilages back soon! And plus, LittleKuriboh just uploaded "Marik plays Slender" on Blip.Tv! I will link you to it once you can get back on. Bye. ^u^ BROOKLYN RAGE!...even though I'm not from Brooklyn. (talk) 23:07, September 19, 2012 (UTC) RE:OK Sorry that I couldn't be on chat today! I had to get my hair cut and eat dinner with my mom. I just got home and I saw your message and I am REALLY sorry! Will you be on tomorrow? Thanks. Everyone is the killer...AND I'M A SUPER MARIO (talk) 23:32, October 8, 2012 (UTC) I am so sorry! I was at The Mall and Buffalo Wild Wings today..;w; I'll be on tomorrow if you are!!!!!! Led Zeppelin and Pink Floyd, best bands ever! (talk) 01:00, October 9, 2012 (UTC) ........ Again, I'm sorry. It's just that I was busy. I did try to wait for you on Monday, but you didn't show up. I really miss you and OWB. She is really busy and well, I regret not saying much to her when she does come on chat. I'm glad that you got your grades up! Though, I am sad for Katie not doing the same. Hopefully, we can talk to each other again soon. I'll try to be on more and I'll see you around. Love you too....NO HOMO RIGHT? -shot- Everyone is the killer...AND I'M A SUPER MARIO (talk) 07:32, October 20, 2012 (UTC) CHATCHATCHAT Where are you? I'm already on chat. BROOKLYN RAGE! (talk) 23:50, November 15, 2012 (UTC) hey! When you come onto chat I'll try to be there, don't forget! --Okinawa Nee-chan (talk) 04:42, November 24, 2012 (UTC) YOUR LIFE WILL BE COMPLETE http://fav.me/d5hzkqe I know, I am fangirling too. :) *coughBTWcheckyournotesondeviantartcauseileftyou2cough* BROOKLYN RAGE! (talk) 22:35, November 24, 2012 (UTC) Main Page and other stuff Hi there! I know you're not an admin, but they haven't been around in a while and I'd like to hear your thoughts. I'm a member of Wikia's Community Development team and I was wondering if you would like some help. To start, I was wondering if you guys know about the new Message Wall system which is much easier to use than the current talk page? As for content-based changes, I'd like to offer assistance on updating the main page, maybe make it more visually appealing with more videos and such, and adding content for the upcoming season. Also, I'd like to finish adding the majority of content from season 4 and get started on season 5. Let me know what you think and if you have ideas for anything else. ' PORTERFIELD ' 20:39, January 17, 2013 (UTC) Cora Dx Hey Cora, this is Luka. I couldn't remember the name to my stupid account so I decided to make a new one. Gosh, I missed you dude! Why isn't there a chat room available anymore? By the way, I'm such a hetalia addict I watched and read all episodes/manga! Have you seen season five?? So sparkly... By the way, Oki stole Denmark's axe xD Okay, byeeee! Respond as soon as possible! >~< --Lukamegurineknife (talk) 03:36, February 16, 2013 (UTC) Hi! Fiji~ (talk) 20:45, March 29, 2013 (UTC)Fiji Dude It'sssss SUMMER TIME! I've been waiting all year to talk to you again! I sent you a note on DeviantART asking you to call me :3 this is just in case you don't get it before you read this. Lukamegurineknife (talk) 23:16, June 6, 2013 (UTC)